


Ceniza

by miruru



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 13 de Fictober 2019 -Su nuevo nombre tenía una connotación de destrucción, Ash, los restos de un gran incendio. Qué irónico era que su ausencia dejara en la boca de Eiji la sensación de estar comiendo cenizas. A pesar de que todo el mundo le decía que debía irse, Eiji hubiera preferido quedarse a su lado, aunque fuese para recibir el fatal desenlace dándole la mano.





	Ceniza

Durante medio mes le estuvo esperando, en el lugar que que soñaron, deseando en cualquier momento recibir una llamada y escuchar su voz cargada de desparpajo y un punto de desidia. La esperanza fue convirtiéndose en una amargura que le empañaba el alma cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, corría a responder y se daba cuenta de que no era él.

Su nuevo nombre tenía una connotación de destrucción, Ash, los restos de un gran incendio. Qué irónico era que su ausencia dejara en la boca de Eiji la sensación de estar comiendo cenizas. A pesar de que todo el mundo le decía que debía irse, Eiji hubiera preferido quedarse a su lado, aunque fuese para recibir el fatal desenlace dándole la mano.

Cansado de esperarle, voló de nuevo a Estados Unidos, aún ansiando encontrarle en algún bar, charlando con su banda mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Pero como los fragmentos quemados después de un gran fuego, Ash se le escapaba de entre las manos. Ahí fue cuando se puso en contacto con la policía y le llegó la noticia. 

Se negó a creerla y pidió identificar el cuerpo. No importaba que le hubieran dado sus pertenencias en el momento y hubiera encontrado su carta ensangrentada, se negaba a aceptarlo. En algún momento se la podían haber robado.

Sin embargo, delante del cuerpo que estaba apoyado en una aséptica camilla de metal, Eiji se dio cuenta de que su sueño jamás se cumpliría. Se encontraba en medio de un campo quemado, muerto, cubierto de ceniza y aunque quisiera abrazarle, no tenía sentido, ese trozo de carne encima de la mesa, aunque se parecía, ya no era Ash. Le temblaba el cuerpo y apretó los puños para mantener firme sus manos mientras sus ojos observaban su cuerpo, su rostro ceniciento y ahora algo extraño por la descomposición. Sólo su respiración daba una idea de ese incendio que con la partida de Ash lo estaba devorando todo y convirtiéndolo en cenizas hasta que, temía, no sería capaz de reconocerse.


End file.
